Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an improved bagmaker. More particularly, the disclosure provides for a redesigned former assembly that addresses the deficiencies in conventional former assembly designs.
Background
Pillow pouches are bags that store breakable food pieces, such as potato chips and pretzels. These fragile food pieces are protected from breakage by a bubble of trapped air. Pillow pouches may be formed by conventional bagmakers, such as vertical form, fill, and seal machines. Generally, the bags are formed from a roll of film stock that is placed under tension then wrapped around a former assembly of the vertical form, fill, and seal machine to transition the flat film into a tube-like shape. Seams are added to the film tube form a partially enclosed bag, which is then filled with product before the bag is sealed and separated from the film tube.
A bagmaker can be modified to create bags of different sizes by changing the size of the film and also the former assembly. Changing the former assembly is a difficult task because existing former assemblies are heavy and bulky with an offset center of gravity relative to its handles, which makes it difficult to control. In addition, former assemblies are typically installed at a location above shoulder-height, which compounds those effects. As a result, conventional former assemblies are difficult to control and are often damaged during the removal and installation process, and during transportation. Over time, incidental damage yields wear patterns that result in former assembly misalignment, which produces deformed bags with imperfect seals and unacceptable barrier properties.